The 73rd Hunger Games: Submit Your Own Tribute
by pugswanthugs
Summary: The 73rd Hunger Games is destined to be full of action and surprises... But what are the Games if there aren't tributes? Rated T for gore. *SPOTS AVAILABLE*
1. Form

This story has been inspired by (perfect[.]imperfectionxo)'s Blood Bathed Battles. Read it, the author's a freakin' genius!

So here is the form. Please make the tributes not gary-sues, mary-sues... And remember to fill out everything. I'll try to get back to whoever has an account with PM's. If you don't then I'll leave a message, but if you're anonymous, then leave a little name I can call you. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COPY/PASTE the form. It bugs me when people don't.

TRIBUTE FORM:

**BASICS:** Name & Alias: Age: Birthday: District:

Appearance: Give me a good image, please. Whatever I don't get will be decided by me.

Personality Overview: Strengths: Weaknesses:

Breif History: Family/Relations:

**THE GAMES** Reaped/Volunteered:

*Reaping Outfit:

Reaction/ Reason:

Training Score:

- How: *Training Strategy:

*Arena Strategy:

Alliances:

*Interview Angle:

Token:

**SKILLS: **(Scale of 1-10, or a description of how they are)

Knife:

Sword:

Spear:

Axe:

Bow and Arrows:

Darts:

Poison:

Ropes:

Swimming:

Running(Short distance):

Running(Long Distance):

Climbing:

Camouflage:

Hand-to-Hand Combat:

Lifting Weights:

Edible Plants:

More information will be posted in coming chapters.

The list will be in the next chapter.

And remember: May the Odds Be Every in Your Favor!

pugswanthugs


	2. Tribute List

Okay... Here is my tribute.

**Profile**

Name & Alias: Sarah "Weaver" Realson  
>Age: 15<br>Birthday: 2/10/(pickayear)  
>District: 12<br>Appearance: Give me a good image, please. Whatever I don't get will be decided by me.  
>Dark brown hair, kinda longish... goes to the middle of her back. Forest green eyes and thin eyebrows. She's about averagesmall in size (5"1'). Slightly tan skin and short jagged nails from biting habits. She is really bony.  
>Personality Overview: She's very unpredictable and wild. You can never imagine what she'll say or do. She is this way (probably) because her mother was shot by a peacekeeper (she died) in front of her and her father starved to death. She was put in the Community Center. She has anger issues and her eyes can almost see into your soul. Sarah has always wanted vengeance at the Capitol, so winning the games, getting her fame, and giving it to the rest of the District is what she'll do if she wins so she can slap the Capitol in the face. Good liar.<br>Strengths: Good fighter. She can kick your butt easily. Also is crazy smart and is REALLY fast and agile. She can climb trees well. Can live on her own because she'll run away from the Com. Center for weeks at a time.  
>Weaknesses: Terrible swimmer and is bad with a spear, sword, mace. Is amazing with projectile weapons.<br>Breif History: Her mother was the owner of a small wild food cart (nuts, berries, roots, other natural foods). When she accidentally miscounted the change of a peacekeeper, he declared theft and shot her in the street- right in front of Sarah. Sarah had only her father left. In a month and a half, her father went back to work. Sarah puts 15 tesserae in each Reaping and tries her best to support herself and her father by stealing. She is a good thief and has rarely gotten caught. If she DOES get caught, then she darts away to hide in the trees (hence name, Weaver)  
>FamilyRelations: Mother- Lila,dead- great relationship. Father- Mason- great relationship.

**THE GAMES**

Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped, but was secretly glad so she could either die to be with her parents or win and embarass the capitol by (see personality)  
>Reaping Outfit: Her dead mom's old pale yellow dress and worn out boots.<br>Reaction/ Reason: She was silent the entire time, but her facial expression said that she was ready to break down.  
>Training Score: 7<br>- How: She was okay with a bow and arrow and excellent with shurikens(throwingstars) and can run and fight well.  
>Training Strategy: She only did survival techniques on the actual like training with the other tributes, but she wowed the judges with her accuracy on the final day.<br>Arena Strategy: Decieve and kill. She was befriended by careers and trusted well. But, in the night, she slit all their throats.  
>Alliances: Careers.<br>Interview Angle: Mysterious  
>Token: A hunk of charcoal wrapped in rope like a keychain.<p>

**SKILLS**

Knife: 8 (9 1/2 for throwing)

Sword: 3  
>Spear:2<br>Axe: 0

Bow and Arrows: 7

Darts: 6

Poison: 4

Ropes: 5

Swimming: 3

Running(Short distance): 10

Running(Long Distance): 10

Climbing: 8

Camouflage: 2

Hand-to-Hand Combat: 8

Lifting Weights: 5

Edible Plants: 8

And here are the standings:

District 1

Male-

Female- Incandescence Lavender Marrow, "Ink" || Daughter of Lyssa

District 2

Male-

Female-

District 3

Male-

Female-

District 4

Male-

Female- Jasmine "Mina" Benza

District 5

Male-

Female-

District 6

Male-

Female-

District 7

Male-

Female-

District 8

Male-

Female-

District 9

Male- Taylor Mendez || EbunnyLove

Female- Lexi Noriega || april babe 16

District 10

Male-

Female-

District 11

Male-

Female- Iris Mendelson || miss justice1

District 12

Male- Brandon Shugo

Female- Sarah "Weaver" Realson || pugswanthugs


	3. Sponsorship

**Sponsor Tokens**:

By submitting a character you become eligable for sponser tokens, in which you can send your favorite character a little something to help them out. Sponser points are available to everyone. You just have to earn them... And make sure its known who your donation is heading to. If you wish to send a tribute something, PM me with who it's going to as well as what you wish to send. Make sure you have enough points. Not sure how many you have? Ask me.

**To Earn Points:**

• Submit a Tribute: 15 points

• Submit an Idea: 5 points

• Have an Idea Used: 15 points

• Review: 5 points

• Answer My Questions: 1-5 points

Specific To Your Tribute:

• Alliance: 7 points/person

• Survival: 2 points/day

• Kills: 10 points/kill

**PRICING LIST**

**Equipment:**

• Flint (FireStarter): 15 points

• Empty Canteen: 15 points

• Empty Backpack: 20 points

• Sleeping Bag: 30 points

• Tent: 50 points

• Flint: 20 points

• Flashlight: 40 points

•Water

•One Cup: 10 points

• Full Canteen: 25 points

**Food:**

•Cracker: 1 point

•Slice of Cheese (Native to District): 5 points

• Pot of Broth: 5 points

• Bread Loaf (Native to District): 10 points

• Rice, One Cup: 10 points

• Rice, 2 Cups: 15 points

• Plate of Fruit: 20 points

• Plate of Meat: 30 points

• Assorted Platter: 50 points

**Medecine:**

• Fever Pills: 5 points

• Burn Medecine: 5 points

• Cut Creme: 8 points

• Bandages: 10 points

• First Aid Kid (Bandages + Sewing Needle + Thread): 20 points

• Sleep Medecine: 50 points

• Special Medecine: 100 points

**Clothes:**

• Socks: 5 points

• Undershirt: 5 points

• Underwear: 10 points

• Shirt: 10 points

• Pants: 10 points

• Jacket: 15 points

• Armored Vest: 40 points

**Weapons:**

•Dart: 40 points

•Dagger: 50 points

•Small sword: 60 points

•Long sword: 80 points

•Mace: 90 points

•Hatchet: 100 points

•Bow and one arrow: 150 points

-•Each additional arrow: 50 points

•Explosive: 200 points (You name it, I got it, but I might rename the price)

• Special Weapon: 100 points (Weird weapons like tridents... Sorry District 4)

Anyways, when the Games begin (after interviews, of course, I will ask you questions and whatever you answer (in pov of your tributes) will be what I answer for them) For the first 5 days, everything is at specified price. Then, each day, I will add a 1.5% tax because the prices go up the farther you get in the games.

Happy Hunger Games!

pugs


	4. Important!

Okay, all of your tributes are SO appreciated. But, some of them from poorer districts (6 and up) were SO Mary Sue. I'm not naming anyone specific, but if you weren't accepted, then either your competition was too strong for that district/gender, or it was TOO mary/gary sue. I have updated both the sponsor list and am updating the tribute form next. You'll know if you were accepted. But, even if you weren't accepted, SUBMIT UP TO 3 TRIBUTES! But PLEASE look first. I had one review, who this person put SO much effort into, but I had to say no because I already filled it in. I was really sad to do that. So don't make yourself or me sad.

And if you have no tributes picked, then you can be a GAMEMAKER. Private Message me if you're interested, but you can't have ANY TRIBUTES in the games.

pugs


	5. Seriously? And D1 Reapings

Grrr Guys I need more tributes! C'mon!

Here's my tribute for D1 Male so I can get on with the reapings.

And as a bonus, whoever reviews for this chapter by the end of today gets 25 SP's, no questions asked. Try to work on the lower districts, first, though, because I'll be counting up.

Name & Alias: Ransom O'Hare

Age: 14

Birthday: 7/8/xxxx

District: 1

Appearance: Blonde spiky hair, tan skin, huge muscles. Girls swoon at him at his school. His eyes are ice, icy blue. He has thick-ish eyebrows and perfect nails.

Personality Overview: He is a natural leader and always is looking for the advantage. He doesn't go with the Careers because his mentor advised him not to.

Strengths: Fighting, strength, speed, agility, and spear/sword/axe and stealth.

Weaknesses: Bow-Arrow, Darts, Being hungry, and swimming.

Breif History: He was born to a perfumer and a goldsmith. He is the oldest of his family. He volunteered, determined to prove himself to his parents who ignore him, by winning the games. He has a girlfriend, Shimmer, who is roting for him at the games.

Family/Relations: Mother- Sparkle 32, Father- Halo, age 34 Sister- Dreamy, age 12 Sister- NiNi (NEE-nee) age 9 Brother- Thorn, age 7 All of them except Ransom himself have their mother's brown eyes.

THE GAMES

Reaped/Volunteered: Volunteered

*Reaping Outfit: Dark black button down blouse, silk tie, loafers and Dark slacks.

Reaction/ Reason: No reaction when reap actually happened, but his expression was determined volunteering. His mother and father begged him not to go, but he ignored them completely and kept walking up the stage to switch spots with the scrawny boy who was picked out of the bowl.

Training Score: 10

- How: His strength and skill with a sword.

*Training Strategy: Appear brawny and tough to scare the others.

*Arena Strategy: Stealth, steal careers food at night and take them out after they turn on each other.

Alliances: (I have to wait for more tributes)

*Interview Angle: Young man determined to prove himself to his parents who blow him off for his younger siblings.

Token: Ring (identical to his girlfriends) ruby, made of gold.

SKILLS: (Scale of 1-10, or a description of how they are)

Knife: 8

Sword: 9

Spear: 7

Axe: 6

Bow and Arrows: 1

Darts: 0

Poison:5

Ropes: 6

Swimming:3

Running(Short distance): 10

Running(Long Distance): 7

Climbing: 6 1/2

Camouflage: 4

Hand-to-Hand Combat: 8 1/2

Lifting Weights: 10

Edible Plants: 2

* * *

><p>The excitement was building around the District 1 square. It was finally time for the biggest event of the year to kick off! Children were eagerly grouped into the center of the square, divided by age with velvet ropes.<p>

"Welcome, welcome," A thickly accented voice said, bringing eyes to the stage. There she was- Luna Lindt, a chocolate maker in the Capitol. The tattoos around her eyes and running on her arms this year were gold. Not to mention the golden color contacts, the golden dress, the golden shoes, and golden eyeliner, "Here we are, once again. Let's get going, we wouldn't want to dilly dally! But first, a word from the mayor!"

People had to stifle groans as the mayor of the District stepped forward, looking into a certain point in the crowd, where the eighteen year old female area was...

He went on and on about how we owed the Capitol, how we had to pay tribute to them each year with the Hunger Games.

Finally, it was over.

The mayor sat down, and Luna bounced over to the female glass bowl,

"Ladies first," She squeaked, and dramatically placed her hand into the basket.

The tension lasted hours, as if. Finally, she opened the piece of paper, and read the name.

"Incandescence Lavender Marrow," she called out. Collective gasps from the outside square were heard; Incandescence was the mayor's daughter! Although, strangely, her parents were acting as if things were... normal.

A young lady, wearing a dark green dress with a gold accent, from the 15 category was brought forward by peacekeepers. She had dark brown hair and giant green eyes. Would they have looked smaller if her eyelashes weren't so long?

She stepped up on the stage, and moved forward, shooting a scornful look to the mayor's area, but the look was gone as fast as it had came.

"What a cute one. I love your name! It's so Capitolite!" She trilled, and the girl looked murderous, "Any volunteers to take her spot?"

For the first time in fifty years... silence. Silence. Silence.

"No one?" She said incredulously, but kept her cool, "Okay, then, a round of applause for Miss Incandescence!"

A short salvo of applause sounded, but it was the male tribute people were really looking forward to.

"And now, to our male tribute!" She bubbled, clicking to the other bowl.

Slim fingers entered the bowl, teasing the different slips of paper. Finally, the paper was in her hands, threatening to open.

"And our tribute is," She exclaimed, opening the paper, "Lenderson Phillips!"

Who the heck was that? People looked as a tiny boy, thin as a pencil was brought up.

"Any volunteers?" She got right to the point. And all hell broke loose.

"Pick me!"

"Me!"

"I'm the one!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I'll bring glory!"

"No, I will!"

Children were fighting tooth and nail to get on the stage. As a calm-down warning, a peacekeeper shot a blank into the air, silencing the area.

"We'll do this the safe way," She said, going to the bowl again.

"If your name is called, and you want to go, come to the stage."

The thin hand dug into the bowl again, freshly manicured nails sticking out like fire in a cornfield.

"Vehementus Blakely," She called,

No answer. This boy obviously did not want to go, so she picked her hand into the bowl again.

"Ransom O'Hare,"

A boy about age fifteen or so began to step forward. His eyes were ice blue, and he wore a silk button-down and had spiky platinum blonde hair.

"Ransom, don't do this," A girl was clinging to him,

"I'll be home soon," He said softly to her, and kissed her on the forehead before going up.

"Ransom!"

"Come back!"

People, most likely from his family were yelling at him, but he steeled himself and got up the stairs.

"Come here, honey," She pointed to a spot on the stage just next to Incandescence.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, let the 73rd Hunger Games begin!" She exclaimed joyously as the two shook hands.


End file.
